Pure Reality
by PeninhandST
Summary: Everyone dreams of recieving a letter from Hogwarts. But what about those who don't live in England? The dream is further away then imagined; or is it really? An average girl in Canada Nova Scotia recieves a surprise in the post, beginning her adventure.


_**I wrote this story after considering what it would be like to receive that certain letter, many dreamed of receiving after reading the amazing magical world of Harry Potter. But more importantly, the dream is more out of reach if you don't live in England. My Canadian friend told me how she had wished to go to Hogwarts and was disappointed when she never got her letter. We laughed about it, but my imagination grew from there. This magical inspiration was from my Canadian friends words, so a big thank you to her *applauds*. Based 10 years after the last book written from the famous JK. If you dislike the first person view to the story, let me know. I hope you enjoy.**_

**Pure Reality**

I remember that day, that one special day. I knew, even before the day was over, that I would always remember it. Like a 21st birthday, your very first car, or your very first kiss, it was impossible to forget, and I remembered it like it was yesterday. I admit, I was always blindly claiming that dreams were called dreams for a reason; they were unreachable in their own coherent ways, the dreamer merely doing the obvious; dreaming. Never doing anything to set the dreams into motion, and even if they came close it was never how they would have imagined it. Despite these views, dream I did. But I was completely oblivious to the fact that my wildest dreams were already in motion to reveal themselves to me.

XxXxXxXx

On a Saturday morning I woke groggily to the sound of someone calling. I turned over in my bed to block out the rays from the sun that shone through a gap in my curtains, trying to coax me awake by reflecting upon my eyes. _A few more minutes. _I thought to myself as I tried to fall back into slumber filled with sweet dreams.

A voice called up to me again.

I screwed my eyes shut tight, causing blurred spots of colour to pop up in my sight. I knew it was useless to fight the losing battle to sleep, especially since I was already being called upon. With great effort, I pushed the bedcovers off me and sat up, my eyes still remained shut, a small frown spread across my forehead knowing that once I opened them the dim light would cause them to ache.

All at once a large bang sounded throughout my bedroom as the door swung open with force, causing me to flinch, my ears being as sensitive as my eyes at the early morning activity.

"Wake up Liz!"

"Ugh...I'm awake" I replied in a slightly agitated grumble, frowning more greatly by the sound of my little sisters childish high pitched voice.

"I'm really hungry. Can we have breakfast now?"

I slowly opened my eyes, and as predicted, they ached. I quickly rubbed them with my knuckles to force the aching and grogginess away, before my gaze finally fell upon my little sister stood in the doorway. She had a spell blinding beauty, her head was quite large for her body, and her hair was thick with golden curls which flowed down to her shoulders, causing her head to appear even bigger. Her eyes matched the size of her head, they were large bright and sea ocean blue, whereas her other features were quite small and petite, her cheeks were naturally rosy coloured, blending nicely with her pale skin. She always reminded me of a living porcelain doll.

"Mmhm" I nodded to her, stifling a yawn and stretching out. "I'll be down in a few minutes"

"Ok!" My sister flashed me a grin, and despite the fact that her two front teeth were slightly larger than the rest, it was still dazzling. She turned on her heel and rushed back downstairs.

With a bit more effort, I was finally standing, though the warm bed was much more inviting then this chilly room causing goose bumps to rise up on every bare part of my skin. I opened my curtains and winced, it was a bright sunny day, the skies were clear blue in Nova Scotia, not a cloud in sight. I frowned at this. I wasn't a sun loving person, my favourite weather was rainy days, or just cloudy days would suffice. At least with cold weather you could escape inside to the warmth if it got too much, with heat it was just /everywhere/, the only escape being an open freezer. I should have known better then to hope for rain, it was the middle of summer after all.

I turned back to my bed and quickly straightened out the sheets and plumped out my pillows, making it look even more inviting.

I turned to my dressing table, a medium sized mirror perched carefully upon the chipped wooden surface, which I gazed into while picking up my hairbrush to de-tangle the knots.

If you were thinking I looked like a bigger version of my porcelain sister, you're wrong. I couldn't look more ordinary, a complete opposite from my sister. My hair wasn't full of life, naturally bouncy and thick like my sisters locks, it was dark chestnut and hung lifelessly around my face, straight, which reached the middle of my shoulder blades. My eyes weren't large either, and held a strained serious look about them, as if a smile was expected to be an impossible expression for me, they were light hazel in colour, and my skin was far paler than my sisters. I brushed my hair for 10 minutes, with an attempt to try and fluff my hair into some sort of style, or life. It was pointless. I wasn't even sure why I was trying. I sighed, defeated by my stubborn hair and placed the brush back down upon the dresser.

XxXxXxXx

Dressed and washed I was soon in the kitchen pouring cereal into two bowls, topping them off with milk, two glasses of fresh orange juice already waiting on the side. I took one glass of orange juice and one bowl of cereal and placed them upon the table for Charlie, who was already sat waiting patiently. She flashed me another dazzling grin. "Thanks!" and was quickly shovelling mouthfuls in no time.

"No problem" I chuckled, a little bit happier now that I was more awake, as I sat opposite her with my own orange juice and breakfast.

I can guess what you are thinking right now; _where are the parents?_ Well, it's simple really, our single parent mother works extremely long hours down at the cafe, and has usually left the house by the time I have awoken. I get up, make myself and sister breakfast, ensure she is dressed and ready for school, walk her to school, pick her up, cook us both dinner (leaving another plate ready to heat up when mother returned home for work), tidy up the house (leaving some time to do my homework) and an hour before Charlie has to go to bed, mother returns. A lot of people would usually frown upon my mother for leaving her children to take care of themselves, but really, it's understandable for her to do so. We are a very poor family; just keeping the rent was a struggle at the best of times. All of our belongings were second hand and we very rarely received any treats. But we manage. I was very mature for my age anyway, already able to do most things that some people wouldn't know how to do until 20. But it was much easier during the summer holidays, having no school meant there would be more time for me and Charlie to enjoy ourselves.

Charlie suddenly looked up at me wide eyed, as if she had suddenly remembered something, she waved her hands to get my attention and tried to speak with a mouth full of cereal. "yof fwot phwome..."

I cut across the nonsense she was uttering "Don't talk with your mouth full Charlie"

Charlie stopped flustering and swallowed her mouthful. "You got some mail!" She said excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow, not by the fact that I had mail, which I rarely got, but by the fact that she seemed so excited about it, in fact, she was positively bouncing in her chair.

"I put it on the coffee table for you!" She chimed happily, pointing towards the old small glass table in the centre of the lounge.

I looked over my shoulder, sure enough there was a magnolia envelope separated from the pile of bills which also came in the mail, lying there waiting for me. I turned back to my cereal and continued eating.

"A-aren't you going to open it?" My little sister asked, crestfallen, her big blue eyes widening into a puppy-dog-eyed look.

"I'm hungry" I replied, unsure why she was so excited and disappointed that I didn't share the same enthusiasm as her. I merely assumed she was playing some little dramatic game. She was only 7 after all.

"B-but it's..."

"It's not going anywhere Charlie. I'll open it in a minute" I answered calmly.

Charlie fidgeted in her chair with anticipation for about a minute, until she couldn't take anymore. She dropped the spoon into her bowl of cereal and slid off her chair. I didn't need to turn around to see what she was up too; I knew she had gone to fetch the letter. I sighed when sure enough; the letter was dropped onto the table's surface next to me. I glanced sideways at Charlie, her puppy-dog-eyed look back upon her face once more, with a small pout.

"Alright" I answered to her expression, defeated. "I'll open it"

Charlie positively beamed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, staring excitedly at the letter.

I turned my attention to it, picking it up and flipping it over to check that it was definitely addressed to me. At first glance of the emerald green writing I instantly knew why my little sister was so excited. I paused and blinked a couple of times not sure that what I was seeing was correct.

The address was shocking enough as it was;

_Elizabeth Harland,_

_2__nd__ Bedroom to the right,_

_Cresent street,_

_Nova Scotia,_

_Canada._

I mouthed, silently, as a deep frown formed across my brow _'2__nd__ bedroom to the right'._

"Turn it over!" My sister shouted breathlessly, making me jump out of my thoughts.

I turned it back over; something was there that I didn't notice at first glance. A scarlet wax stamp was sealing the envelope shut, a crest. Not just any crest, the Hogwarts crest was stamped into the (at the time) wet wax. '_What a sick joke'._ I thought, as I glanced back at my sister, who seemed to have thought a wondrous miracle had happened. /I/ on the other hand, was not fooled. I assumed it was some of the boys at school who regularly tormented and bullied me about the second hand clothes I wore playing a practical joke. Of course, a ridiculous letter would never have affected me so much; I only wished I had gotten up earlier to get to the letter before my sister had.

"Aren't you going to open it?" My sister asked, still positively bouncing.

"Charlie..." the tone in my voice was full of sympathy towards her. "...this isn't real" I held up the letter.

"Yes it is!" My sister protested, a stubborn frown forming, creasing up her porcelain skin. "It has the Hogwarts shield!" She tapped her finger on the scarlet wax. "See? Aaaand, it say's your room is the 2nd bedroom to the right!" She crossed her arms and gave a single nod of the head, as if she had proved a foolproof point.

I was already wondering how on earth the boys at school knew where my bedroom was. In fact, I found it highly disturbing.

I decided to open the letter. Perhaps the piece of paper inside would say in big block letters **JOKE **to prove to my sister that Hogwarts was only in a story, which was fictional, thought up by a very imaginative and creative British author.

I pulled the paper out and unfolded it, my sisters arms uncrossed and dropped by her sides, holding her breath, as I began to read the letter out loud.

_**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I had to stop this chapter at such an inconvenient part, but it was getting rather long :/ I really did enjoy writing this and there will be more chapters to come. In case you're worried that none of the characters from the books will have a presence in this fanfiction, I assure you, they will be in this story ;) Review! It encourages me to write more. **_


End file.
